


Found My Way Home

by mahbbys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absence, Alternate Universe, Bedroom Sex, Bottom Castiel, Castiel Loves Dean, Castiel and Dean in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester Feels, Dean Feels, Dean Loves Castiel, Dean Misses Castiel, Dean Talks About Feelings, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Feels, Ficlet, I Love You, Lots of love is what I'm saying, Love, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Returning Home, Sappy, Sappy Dean Winchester, Short, Short & Sweet, Smutlet, Some Plot, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Top Dean, absence makes the heart grow fonder, lovemaking, slow sappy banging, these two fall in love in every universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahbbys/pseuds/mahbbys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean returns home after a long absence and can't help but show Cas how much he's missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found My Way Home

Dean was exhausted, but excited. He hadn’t seen Cas in over 2 weeks because of being on the road working, but now he was nearly home. He couldn't wait to wrap Cas up in his arms, to feel those full, pink lips against his own, to see those deep blue eyes look lovingly at him.

 

Dean had never had much, and his job kept their life from being a simple one, but he had Cas to come home to now and that more than made up for the 30 years that had come before.

 

He killed the engine and coasted down the slight hill that led into their gravel drive. The rumble of the car engine would likely wake Cas and Dean wanted the surprise to be in person so he could watch Cas' face. He had driven hard all day and all night to make it home earlier than expected. He wanted the chance to spend Cas' day off with him and if he'd had to break multiple speed laws to do so, then so be it.

 

Dean kicked off his boots the moment he was inside and padded quietly through the dark house, relying on touch and memory to guide him rather than sight. His eyes had adjusted by the time he got to the bedroom. He could see Cas' sleeping figure in the pale blue moonlight that worked around the edges of the curtains to enter the room. Cas was lying on his side, his face towards the edge of the bed and the door. He had kicked off the blankets as he often did, and Dean smiled fondly at the sight. Cas was sleeping in just a pair of boxers and Dean's eyes refused to leave Cas’ body as Dean gently stepped across the room towards him.

 

Dean knelt by the side of the bed and laid his hand palm down on the mattress next to Cas. He propped his chin on it and studied Cas' face for a moment. His chest pulled with emotion and he found himself grateful to be home. He reached up with his other hand and tucked a stray lock of dark hair behind Cas' ear. Cas let out a breathy murmur and snuggled his pillow. Dean smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He softly took Cas' bottom lip between his own lips and sucked gently. 

 

"Hmm," Cas murmured as he shifted a little more onto his back. 

 

"Hey baby," Dean whispered against Cas' mouth. He gave him another light kiss. "I made it home, sweetheart."

 

Cas made a confused noise in his throat and an attempt to kiss back, but his eyes remained closed. Dean chuckled softly against Cas' neck as he leaned down to nuzzle him. "Cas, baby." He said it softly, but a little louder than before. 

Unfocused blue eyes fluttered slowly open and shut a few times. Then Dean could see the moment Cas became conscious enough to recognize his presence as real. A sleepy, gummy grin spread across Cas' face and Dean felt his eyes prickle with unshed tears. He was clearly more tired than he thought if just the sight of Cas' smile could make his eyes water. 

 

Cas threw an arm around Dean’s neck and pulled him in close for another sleepy kiss, this one much less chaste. Cas was still moving heavily, still fighting sleep, but it didn't dampen the passion that came through in his kiss. 

 

They pulled apart and Dean lay his forehead against Cas' and stroked his cheek with a thumb.  Then Dean realized he really needed to move his legs so he reluctantly pulled away to stand up. 

 

"You weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow afternoon," Cas said, his voice deep and dark with sleep. There was confusion in it, but happiness too. 

 

"I know," Dean replied as stripped out of his clothes. "I muscled through and drove all night to get here."

 

"You sped, you mean," Cas said, with obvious concern as Dean climbed into the bed beside him. 

 

"I wanted a whole day with you, baby," Dean murmured pleadingly next to Cas' ear. He felt Cas shiver before rolling over so that they were face to face. Dean gathered Cas up in his arms and pulled him close. Cas wrapped himself around Dean tightly. 

 

"I missed you." Cas' breathy whisper was warm against Dean's neck and it was followed by light closed-lipped kisses along the same spot. 

 

Dean was suddenly less tired than he'd been. "I know, Cas. I missed you, too." Dean ran his fingers along Cas’ ribs before palming his hip bone and then slipping a fingertip beneath the waistband of his soft cotton boxers.

 

They lay like that for several minutes, wrapped up tight against one another, hands lazily taking inventory of all the skin they'd been missing for the few weeks. There were sleepy, unhurried kisses exchanged and they brushed their faces against one another.

 

Then Cas brought his hand to the side of Dean's face and deepened the kiss. As he did, he shifted his hips and their boxer-clad cocks ground against one another.

 

Dean half-moaned, half-gasped into Cas' mouth and pulled him even closer. Cas pulled his face away just enough to breathe, "I missed you," against Dean's lips before claiming Dean's mouth with his tongue again. His fingers curled tighter in Dean's short hair and Dean dug his own fingers into the full, round cheek of Cas' ass.

 

“You too,” Dean murmured back, barely breaking the kiss to say it. He tried to hold Cas tighter to him, unsure if that was even possible. Dean’s brows pinched together with emotion as he tried to convey everything he felt through his kiss.

 

They rolled so that Dean was on top, his thigh gently pushing against the hard heat between Cas’ legs. Dean shifted to give a little friction and Cas moaned into his mouth. Dean propped himself up slightly on his elbows, and pulled his mouth away long enough to look at Cas. His eyes skimmed over his lover’s face in the moonshine, taking in every line and pore that he’d not seen in person for weeks. He stroked a thumb along Cas’ jaw and gave a small smile at the little squinted-eyed look Cas gave at his scrutiny.

 

“How did I end up with someone so gorgeous?” Dean asked before trailing kisses along Cas’ stubbled jaw and rolling his hips.

 

Cas murmured an appreciative sound. “It’s ‘cause you’re good in bed,” he joked, in a low, sleepy whisper.

 

Dean chuckled a breathy laugh at Cas’ neck and made him squirm. “Hmm. Fair enough,” came his reply before he licked a stripe against Cas’ collarbone. When he nipped at it gently, Cas’ fingers wound into his hair and Cas’ head dug backwards into the pillow as he panted.

 

Dean rolled his hips again, slow little circles meant to tease, and Cas began to come undone beneath him. Dean was achingly hard and knew Cas was, too. He kept up the movement of his hips as he licked and bit slow kisses along Cas’ neck and shoulders. Cas’ hands roamed freely across the muscles of Dean’s back, pausing sometimes to massage at his hips, or to come up and pet at his head.

 

Dean lifted a little and Cas’ hands slid down to push at his boxers. Then Dean begrudgingly stopped his kissing long enough to kick them off and then remove Cas’ in turn. Cas’ came off much more slowly, though, as Dean kept pausing to suck at his hip bones, lick at his abs, and breathe in the soapy and musky mix of scent. After he’d pulled the boxers away from Cas’ feet, Cas’ legs naturally fell open slightly more. 

 

Dean took the chance to kiss at Cas’ thighs, slide his hands up Cas’ legs to cup gently at his ass, and run the tip of his nose and the tip of his tongue along the V of muscle that led to Cas’ cock. Cas was squirming just a little, and the sounds he was making had Dean intoxicated and awake with adrenaline and desire.

 

Dean ran his tongue along the underside of Cas’ cock, from base to tip, and Cas gripped the sheets beneath them. “You’re making me crazy,” Cas said, his voice dangerously low and filled with grit.

 

“Good,” Dean replied before taking the head of Cas’ cock into his mouth and sucking gently. 

 

“Ah, fuck,” Cas said as he gripped at Dean’s arms that were holding Cas’ thighs open and still. Dean’s mouth worked at Cas slow, making them both wet with spit, with Dean dragging his lips across the head and width of the shaft, giving wet kisses between long sucks at the full length of Cas’ cock. Dean glanced up to look at Cas and smiled when he saw his head was now buried beneath the pillow. One of Cas’ hands still gripped at Dean’s arm, but the other was over his head, holding onto the mattress.

 

Dean pushed himself up and over Cas, and lay atop him so that their pelvises lined up perfectly. He pushed the pillow out of the way of Cas’ face and smiled down at his open-mouthed lover. He sucked Cas’ swollen bottom lip into his mouth, trailing his teeth over it, as he moved their bodies against each other. Cas groaned into Dean’s mouth, and Dean’s body shuddered at the smooth heat of Cas’ cock sliding haphazardly against his own. Dean pulled back, sheltering Cas’ face with hands and looked at down at him. 

 

“Wanna be inside you, Cas.” Dean spoke quietly, emotion tinging every syllable. His eyes searched Cas’ face. He hadn’t planned for this, he knew they were both tired, but he needed it. He needed to be safe inside the man he loved.

 

Cas just blinked and nodded, before raising his face up to meet Dean’s again. Dean felt Cas shift as he snaked one arm out towards the bedside table. Neither broke the kiss, instead both of them rolling on the bed so that Cas could reach. He pulled out a condom and lay it on his own chest, hissing slightly against Dean’s lips at the sudden coldness. Then he apparently pulled out the bottle of lube, as he was soon pressing it into Dean’s palm.

 

Dean took the bottle, but immediately lay it to the side. He moved that hand down, grasping at Cas’ thigh and running it along the side. He pulled Cas’ leg up and over him, as Cas’ hands slid along Dean’s back. Dean effectively wrapped himself up in Cas, practically willing their bodies to touch at every single point. He kissed him deeply, the sounds of gasping breaths and skin against skin soon filling the otherwise silent room.

 

They continued for several minutes, teasing and loving, until eventually Dean’s fingers slid against Cas’ ass. He felt Cas gasp and tighten at the contact momentarily and then felt him breathe out and relax. Dean grabbed the lube and set about getting Cas ready. He took his time, watching Cas’ face contort into pleasured expressions every time Dean pushed deeper or scissored his fingers just so. Dean kept their bodies close, only pulling away from Cas if he absolutely had to for the task at hand.

 

Finally, Dean relented, wanting more even as he was rapt with seeing Cas’ body and face react to his touch. He placed the condom on hurriedly, and slicked himself up before begrudgingly pulling away so he could maneuver his body. He slowly pushed himself into Cas, reeling from the sensations. Cas moaned and writhed beneath him before wrapping his leg tighter around Dean’s hip, urging him to push further.

 

Dean dropped back down to his elbows, and rocked into Cas, bottoming out with a groan. “Fuck, yeah, feel so good,” he panted before sucking on Cas’ lips and sliding his tongue deep into Cas’ mouth. “So tight and good, babe,” Dean breathed against Cas’ face.

 

Cas angled his hips up just right and Dean could feel when he’d hit the sweet spot as Cas shuddered beneath him and dug his fingers into the flesh of Dean’s back. “Oh Dean.” Cas’ voice came out wrecked and rough, higher than normal. “Oh my god.”

 

“So good,” Dean murmured again, overwhelmed with the sensations working their way through his body. He dropped his head down beside Cas’ and shivered as Cas’ breathy moans hit his ear. “Fuck. Cas. Fuck.” Dean panted and gulped for air as his body sped up, wanting more. His hand closed around Cas, stroking him in a matched speed.

 

Dean lifted to watch Cas’ face for a moment before kissing him again. Dean’s brow was already beaded with sweat and he almost grimaced from the intensity of the feeling of Cas wrapped around him. Not just wrapped tight and hot around his cock, but with legs holding Dean close and arms draped over his ribs and back. He kissed Cas deeply, wanting to fill Cas up with him in every possible way. Dean’s arms and legs shifted to pull Cas closer, even as his hips rocked back and away just to plunge in again. Dean was home inside of Cas and never wanted to leave again. He wanted to curl up into his lover and be left there to bask.

 

Dean’s hand tightened and twisted, urging more sounds from Cas. He was rewarded as Cas groaned beneath him, crying out his name, and suddenly it was all Dean could do to hold on. Their rhythm faltered momentarily as Cas shuddered beneath Dean, clearly close to the edge from the feeling of Dean’s cock hitting his prostate. They kissed, struggling to keep their mouths together as they panted and moaned.

 

Cas turned his face from Dean and cried out. “Dean. Dean! Almost…”

 

Dean brought his free hand up to cup at Cas’ face, turning it to kiss him again. As he did, he squeezed with the hand around Cas’ cock. Cas shouted into Dean’s mouth as his body tightened and trembled as he toppled over the edge. His cock twitched in Dean’s hand as he came, and Dean was almost instantly there with him, calling out against Cas’ lips, tears in his eyes from the intensity. Dean’s legs turned to lead as his whole body spasmed, his cock pumping its release into the thin layer of latex between he and Cas.

 

Cas growled as Dean’s hand finally released his cock, Dean falling forward and over him. The room was quiet, but Dean couldn’t tell over the sound of blood rushing past his ears and their mingled heavy breathing. Dean’s eyes were nearly brimming with unshed tears, as fatigue and post-orgasmic feelings bled through him. He huffed against Cas’ neck, shifting just slightly. Cas swallowed hard and Dean watched, in a daze, as Cas’ adam’s apple bobbed.

 

Dean shifted to pull out of Cas, causing dual groans, but kept his body held tight along his lover’s. Cas’ limbs remained wrapped around Dean, but only hanging there, no longer gripping with any strength.

 

Dean looked up at Cas’ profile, watched as blue eyes blinked into the darkness. He took a deep breath and swallowed. “Love you, Cas,” he said on a broken whisper. 

 

Cas turned to face him, adjusting his head against the mattress so he could see him better. “I love you, too, Dean.” Cas rolled slightly for a short, chaste kiss. “I’m glad you’re home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I posted a one shot. I actually began this in June and then didn't finish it until tonight. Since I'm not watching the new episode until tomorrow, I opted to write about Dean and Cas instead. :) I hope you liked it! Sometimes you need some sweet, sappy banging. ;)
> 
> As always, your comments and kudos seriously do boost my day and help keep me motivated, so thank you!


End file.
